


A fever in July.

by Lamama



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Mammon đột ngột bị ốm vào đúng sinh nhật mình và...!?





	A fever in July.

**Author's Note:**

> Cái fic này là oneshot đầu tiên tui viết ở trạng thái completed ;;;w;;; Nói chung là hàng đời đầu nên tui cũng không dám nói là nó hay (còn lỗi nhiều là đằng khác) nhưng nói chung tui cũng tương đối ưng ý. Thú thật thì trong fic này tui cũng hơi để lộ hint giữa Reborn và Mammon đấy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Nhưng chỉ Reborn nhận thức được nó thôi, Mammon cơ bản không quan tâm. Cặp chính tất nhiên là BelMammon rồi. Trong này Bel có vẻ là một người ngọt ngào còn Mammon thì nhạy cảm hơn nhiều nhỉ.. - tui nghĩ mình hình dung Mammon như vậy vì cậu ấy đang bị ốm chăng? Người ốm thường sẽ để lộ vẻ yếu đuối của mình hơn đó mà ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Tui có chỉnh sửa lại một chút so với bài gốc nhé.

**_Sáu giờ sáng, tại lâu đài Varia, Ý._ **

Cái đồng hồ báo thức ở đầu giường Mammom reo inh ỏi khi kim dài vừa chạm tới con số mười hai và kim ngắn ở hướng ngược lại, tạo thành đúng một góc 180 độ hoàn chỉnh. Giờ là lúc mà toàn bộ Varia phải thức dậy theo quy định, nhưng anh, khác với mọi khi là dậy trước cả lúc đồng hồ phải nhảy nhót tưng bừng, thì hôm nay không hiểu sao vẫn còn đang nằm dài trên giường, trùm chăn gần như kín người, chỉ để chừa mỗi khuôn mặt đang lờ mờ nhìn trần nhà trên đầu trong căn phòng rèm kéo tối om, hơi thở phả ra một cách khó khăn.

Bằng một lý do nào đó mà đột nhiên sáng nay mở mắt, anh đã thấy đầu óc quay cuồng, cơ thể thì nặng như chì không tài nào cử động nổi, đành chịu nằm bất động như thế suốt gần một tiếng đồng hồ, tuy khó chịu nhưng cũng không làm cách nào mà cựa quậy được, còn hai mắt thì chỉ chực dính chặt lại.

“Thế này là sao cơ chứ…”

Anh lẩm bẩm bằng một giọng yếu ớt thiếu sức sống, mặt hơi ửng đỏ, chỉ cần thêm chút nữa là thành một quả cà chua mặt người độc đáo. “Rốt cuộc làm sao mà mình lại cảm thấy khó chịu trong người như vậy chứ?” Anh tiếp tục càu nhàu vì tình trạng hiện giờ của mình trong khi không hề cảm thấy thoải mái chút nào “Mà thôi, nếu giờ không xuống nhanh thể nào sếp cũng – chết tiệt, không thể nào ngồi dậy được!” Mammon thử ngồi dậy, nhưng có vẻ khó khăn hơn anh tưởng nhiều, phần còn vì cơn buồn ngủ từ đâu tới đang làm cơ thể anh thêm mệt nhoài.

Đột nhiên lần này có tiếng gõ cửa từ bên ngoài hành lang vọng vào trong phòng anh đúng khi anh đang cố vật lộn để có thể thoát khỏi việc nằm lì trên giường khi mà đã sáng bảnh mắt.

“Tiền bối Mammon, anh có trong đó không vậy?” Một giọng nam lên tiếng hỏi tiếp sau đó, hẳn là chủ nhân của hành động vừa rồi.

“Ai đấy?” Anh giờ có hơi khó khăn để nghe kĩ được giọng ai mà phân biệt được khi mà toàn thể Varia chỉ toàn là các đấng nam nhi suốt ngày đi lo mấy vụ chém giết, nhất là với việc tai đang lùng bùng như thế này nên bất đắc dĩ đáp lại.

“Fran đây ạ thưa tiền bối.” Cậu ta trả lời ngắn gọn, xem chừng rất lịch sự và lễ phép, “Em vào được không ạ?”

“Đừng vào phòng ta lúc này!” Anh ra lệnh ngay lập tức, nhất quyết không để cho thằng nhóc Fran đó vào phòng mình bây giờ khi đã thừa biết cái tính thích xỏ xiên người khác của nó “Có gì thì nói luôn đi, ngắn gọn thôi.”

“Đội trưởng khó tính của chúng ta không thấy anh xuống nên bảo em lên xem, thế thôi.” Fran nói, theo đúng ý vị tiền bối đang ở trong phòng chưa chịu ló mặt ra, “Mà cũng lạ ghê, tiền bối vốn rất hay dậy sớm, vậy mà hôm nay lại quyết định làm con sâu lười, không hiểu là vì gì nữa.”

“Mi bảo ai là con sâu lười hả tên nhóc kia?” Mammon nghiến răng khi nghe lời châm chọc của Fran. Quả nhiên, chỉ cần nói chuyện với nó không thôi, không cần làm gì khác cũng đã bị nó ném thẳng vài câu chế giễu vào mặt bằng giọng nói cả ngàn năm không đổi, tỉnh bơ vô tội rồi! Thật chỉ khiến anh muốn lao ra đánh cho nó một trận thôi mà!

À, nhưng trên hết, cần phải nhìn lại mình của bây giờ trước khi bàn tới chuyện ra giải quyết Fran đã.

“Eh, tiền bối giận rồi à? Sao mà im lặng thế?”

“Chậc.” Anh cố nuốt cơn giận vào lòng, coi như là nhân từ mà bỏ qua cho tên nhóc xấc láo đó một lần vậy, đằng nào giờ cũng đâu có thể ‘thượng cẳng chân, hạ cẳng tay’ với nó được đâu cơ chứ, “Bảo với đội trưởng ta xuống ngay bây giờ, còn mi thì biến luôn đi.”

Fran mặt dày không chút bậm tâm mà xỉa đến câu cuối của Mammon vốn đã chỉ hẳn đích danh cậu đi về mà còn đứng ở lại nói tiếp: “Tiền bối nè, anh có cần em đứng đợi cho không?” 

“Không cần, ta bảo biến đi cơ mà, mi không nghe hả?” Lần này thì anh đã phải gằn giọng để tắt đi cái miệng nhiều chuyện của Fran. Lần này có thể cậu đã biết điều hơn nên cũng ngừng, quay lưng đi thẳng xuống nhà không nói thêm một lời nào nữa. Vậy là chỉ còn lại Mammon ở một mình trong phòng.

“Khỉ thật, phải cố dậy thôi.” Anh tự nhủ với bản thâ,n “Bằng không, tên đội trưởng lắm lời và boss sẽ thịt mình mất.”

Lại thêm một ngày nữa trôi qua, bình thường như bao ngày khác, dù cho hôm nay là sinh nhật anh. Một sinh nhật tồi tệ khi chính bản thân lại cảm thấy mệt mỏi như vậy. Kiểu gì thì, anh cũng phải chắc chắn không để ai biết mình bị như thế này, bằng không thì sẽ rất phiền phức.

 

 

“Chào buổi sáng.”

Mammon cất bước uể oải đi vào phòng ăn đã được bày biện sẵn đủ các món ăn thượng hạng như thể đưa đám, cất lời chào tới các thành viên hiện đã có mặt đầy đủ và đã an tọa tại chỗ ngồi của mình. Anh bước đến gần một chỗ ngồi còn trống, kéo chiếc ghế ở cạnh đó ra vào ngồi vào bàn ăn. Lúc này, đầu anh lại cảm thấy ong ong, khó chịu còn hơn cả khi còn ở trong phòng nữa. Mồ hôi bắt đầu túa ra trên trán anh. Khuôn mặt anh cũng dần đỏ hơn. May mắn, hay xui xẻo, vẫn chưa có ai để ý tới biểu hiện lúc này của anh khi ở cách anh chỉ chút xíu là vị boss đáng sợ đang nhìn lướt qua một lượt tất cả nên ai nấy cũng ngồi nghiêm túc, không dám ngó nghiêng chỗ khác.

“Mammon.”

Boss, bằng giọng trầm khàn của mình, dồn toàn bộ ánh nhìn về phía anh khi gọi tên, làm anh giật bắn mình.

“Ng-ngài gọi tôi thưa boss?” Anh vội vàng ngẩng lên khi đang cúi gằm mặt xuống theo phản xạ. Không hay rồi, có vẻ như trực giác của anh đang tệ đi vì sự mệt mỏi trong người nên mới vậy. Dù là bình thường, bị boss gọi với đôi mắt lúc nào cũng nheo lại một cách đang sợ như vậy thì giật mình có khi lại là chuyện dễ hiểu.

“Ngươi xuống muộn đấy.” Xanxus – boss của Varia nghiêm khắc nhắc nhở, tỏ thái độ không hài lòng với việc chậm chạp ngày hôm nay của Mammon “Ngươi có muốn bị trừng phạt lần này không hả Mammon?”

“Tôi xin lỗi thưa boss, chỉ là…. hôm nay tôi…” Anh ngập ngừng không nói hết được cả câu. Cái áp lực khủng khiếp mà Xanxus ném cho anh chỉ thông qua lời nói và cái nhìn, khỏ mà tưởng tượng được nó ra sao. Với khái niệm trừu tượng này, để lấy ví dụ cụ thể, có lẽ là giống như bị đá tảng đè lên người vậy.

Anh không muốn nói ra được chuyện mình cảm thấy mệt với boss của mình, vì kiểu gì ngài ấy cũng sẽ chẳng quan tâm, mà nếu không thì cũng còn rất phiền phức. Tên đội trưởng Squalo lớn tiếng sẽ tra tấn lỗ tai mình bằng âm lượng lớn tới sởn gai ốc, Levi thì còn có thể tạm bỏ qua, Fran thì với bản tính của mình sẽ không chỉ ậm ừ bình thường được, còn Lussuria chắc là còn tuôn thêm một mớ giáo huấn về chuyện giữ gìn sức khỏe và ép nằm ở nhà kể cả boss gật đầu đồng ý hay không. Tóm lại, hai phương án, chọn cái nào thì đều là bất lợi cả, nên không cần băn khoăn nhiều. Thà im lặng cho qua, còn hơn chán việc chịu nói thật. Nhưng bịa lí do thế nào đây? Qua mặt boss gần như là điều không tưởng, chưa kể nếu qua được mà bị phát hiện là coi như chấm dứt cuộc đời tại đây. Có là Arcobaleno cũng khó ngăn được cơn thịnh nộ của Xanxus, bởi vốn dĩ hắn chẳng quan tâm tới kẻ khác là ai rồi, mà chỉ tóm gọn trong hai từ duy nhất: “rác rưởi”. Có là vua chúa hay thần thánh gì hắn cũng mặc xác, chẳng phải vì hắn là sát thủ, mà chỉ bởi hắn khinh thường kẻ khác thôi. Tóm lại là, dù có phải vắt kiệt chất xám cũng phải nghĩ ra được lí do thật thích hợp để không ai có thể nghi ngờ!

“À, thực ra là tôi..”

“Thôi khỏi lí do lí trấu gì nữa, coi như hôm nay ta bỏ qua cho ngươi.” Xanxus ngắt lời anh, không để anh kịp giải thích lí do và quay phắt đi. “Nhưng nhớ là, chỉ duy nhất lần này ta tha cho cái mạng rác rưởi nhà ngươi đấy!” Hắn gằn giọng, nhấn mạnh từng câu từng chữ rành mạch trong lời nói.

Nghe thấy Xanxus dễ dàng bỏ qua như thế, Mammon có hơi ngớ người vì ngạc nhiên rồi nhanh chóng định thần để không làm boss chú ý. “C-cảm ơn ngài, boss.” Dù không hiểu mô tê vì sao hôm nay boss lại dễ tính hơn hẳn ngày thường, nhưng anh cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì qua được ải tử thần lần này. Hú hồn, chắc hôm nay anh đã gặp may rồi. Không biết có phải do hôm nay là “ngày đặc biệt” hay không nữa.

Nhưng mà với bản thân, có vẻ anh đang không hề may mắn chút nào. Cố ngồi thẳng người với anh bây giờ không đơn giản chút nào, nhất là khi anh đang cảm thấy chóng mặt như bây giờ. Anh chỉ muốn duy nhất một điều lúc này là được ngay lập tức trở về phòng và nằm xuống giường ngủ một giấc để hồi sức thôi. Song còn công việc, anh không thể cứ để mặc thế được, bằng không hoặc sẽ bị Squalo nhắc nhở, và tệ hơn nữa là bị boss lôi lên nói chuyện. Mong bữa ăn sẽ sớm kết thúc, anh thầm nghĩ, để anh có thể hoàn thành xong nốt chúng rồi về phòng.

“Voiiiii!!!” Squalo ngồi đối diện anh đang khoanh tay nhìn vào chỗ trống cạnh anh, lớn tiếng kêu “Belphegor đâu rồi, sao chưa xuống nữa hả?” rồi quay sang Fran đang ngồi cạnh mình, cau có “Fran, ta bảo ngưoi lên gọi tên hoàng tử đó xuống rồi cơ mà, sao giờ không thấy cái mặt hắn đâu hả?”

“Lúc nãy em lên phòng tiền bối Belphegor thì nó bị khóa rồi, gọi cũng không thấy trả lời luôn, im lìm à.” Tên nhóc thuật sĩ phân bua, “Chắc ổng chuồn đi đâu thôi, vì em sau đó phá luôn cửa phòng ổng để vào gọi cho đỡ mất thời gian mà.”

“Thiếu gì cách làm sao chọn cách đó là cái gì hả tên nhóc này, mi có biết đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu chúng ta phải sửa cửa phòng hắn vì cái trò đạp cửa ấy không hả?” Squalo đập bộp một phát rõ to vào cái mũ ếch của cậu, dồn toàn bộ sự tức giận vào đó.

“Ui da, sempai, anh mạnh tay quá đi.” Fran kêu lên với khuôn mặt tỉnh bơ không hề biết đau là gì, xoa xoa chỗ vừa nhận một cú trời giáng trên đầu mình từ tay đội trưởng nóng tính, “Em biết lỗi rồi mà.”

“Biết lỗi rồi mà vẫn làm vậy là sao? Chú mày tính chọc tức ta đấy à?” Squalo giơ kiếm lên đe dọa, sát khí bắt đầu tỏa ra u ám.

“Im miệng đi đồ rác rưởi!” Xanxus nhíu mày khó chịu, vớ ngay lấy quả táo trong chiếc giỏ bên trái mình nhằm đúng đầu Squalo mà ném không chút nương tay.

Con cá mập bị thương gào lên, ôm lấy đầu vừa trúng phải cú ném không thể chuẩn xác hơn của hắn nhìn oán giận: “Oái! Mạnh tay quá đấy boss!!!” 

“Chậc.” Hắn chỉ chặc lưỡi, “Ta lúc nãy sai hắn đi mua đồ cho ta, giờ chắc sắp về rồi, nên im miệng và ngồi xuống ngay lập tức trước khi ta thiêu bọn rác rưởi các ngươi ra tro.”

“……”

Cả hai cũng đã biết điều hơn khi nghe đến chuyện Xanxus có thể nổi cơn thịnh nộ mà ngoan ngoãn ngồi lại vị trí trong yên lặng, không dám ho he thêm một tiếng nào nữa.

“Mua đồ sao ngài không nhờ tôi chứ boss….?” Leviathan ngồi gần cuối bàn lẩm bẩm, mặt lộ rõ vẻ thất vọng khi biết boss không nhờ mình mà lại nhờ tên hoàng tử ranh ma đó, tâm trạng từ bình thường dần trở nên tệ hơn.

“Thôi nào mọi người, cũng nên bắt đầu ăn luôn thôi không nguội là mất ngon đấy.” Lussuria giục bằng một giọng cao vút như mọi khi, “Boss, chúng ta bắt đầu ăn thôi chứ ạ?”

“Ờ.” Hắn nói vỏn vẹn duy nhất một chữ, lấy một cái đùi gà ra cắn một miếng thật to cho vào miệng. Chỉ vậy mọi người cũng đủ hiểu là boss đã cho phép ăn nên bắt đầu lấy dao dĩa. Mammon dù không hẳn là đói nhưng cũng miễn cưỡng chậm chạp ăn từng miếng, dù những món ăn hôm nay vừa chạm tới đầu lưỡi đã hoàn toàn mất đi hương vị, chẳng khác nào đang nhai một đống nhạt thếch không hề ngon lành tí nào.

Một lúc sau, Belphegor cũng vào tới phòng ăn là thông báo việc đã mua xong món đồ mà boss nhờ, đúng khi bữa ăn đang có phần hơi lộn xộn vì Squalo.

Dường như không ai nhớ, mà không, là không biết mới đúng, rằng hôm nay là sinh nhật anh. Thôi kệ, anh vốn dĩ không quan tâm đến nó lắm rồi. Là sát thủ mà còn khát khao được mừng sinh nhật như những kẻ khác khi mà đôi tay này đã vấy máu? Mơ ước không tưởng thật rồi.

Trong lúc Mammon không chú ý, Fran và Squalo khi vừa chấm dứt cuộc cãi vã đã quay sang thì thầm to nhỏ gì đó với nhau cùng Lussuria và Leviathan, trong khi Belphergor vẫn ung dung ngồi ăn không tham gia và Xanxus thì nhấm nháp rượu vang không chút bận tâm.

 

 

Kết thúc bữa ăn, Mammon đứng dậy tiến về phía đại sảnh trong tình trạng lê từng bước một.

“Này Mammon.” Belphegor đuổi theo gọi giật lại khi đang ở hành lang, “Ngươi đi đâu thế?”

“Ta có việc gấp cần làm, có việc gì với ngươi hả?” Nhờ việc lúc nào cũng đội mũ trùm gần như toàn bộ khuôn mặt nên khi quay lại Belphegor cũng khó nhận ra Mammon đang mệt, nhưng có thể cảm nhận rõ được hơi thở đang trở nên nặng nề hơn thường ngày.

“Không hẳn, nhưng suốt bữa ăn ta thấy ngươi có vẻ hơi lạ đấy.” Hắn nói, hai tay cho vào túi áo hai bên, “Hình như ngươi mệt hả?”

“Mệt gì chứ, ngươi hoa mắt à?” Anh ngay lập tức phủ nhận. Không ngờ lại có kẻ tinh mắt chú ý tới anh, và xui làm sao mà lại vào đúng hôm nay. Anh còn không ngờ là hắn còn nhận ra được dù trông anh có vẻ chẳng khác thường ngày là bao vì kín mít từ đầu tới chân.

“Ta nghĩ ngươi nên xin boss cho nghỉ hôm nay, đằng nào cũng rỗi rãi mà, có nghỉ cũng không chết ai.” Vẫn cái nụ cười ranh ma quỷ quyệt trên môi, hắn ta đáp lời, nhìn anh qua bộ mái bờm xờm che đi đôi mắt mình một cách cẩn thận, “Vì ngươi mà lăn ra ốm thì phiền lắm đấy.”

“Không chết ai là với ngươi thôi, ngươi nghĩ boss dễ dàng cho muốn nghỉ thì nghỉ à?” Anh cố tình nghiêm giọng, “Với lại, ta đã bảo là ta không sao tức là không sao rồi, sao ngươi cứng đầu thế hả?” Nói xong, anh bỏ đi luôn, cố tình bước thật nhanh để tránh xa Belphegor càng sớm càng tốt, không muốn dây dưa lâu thêm với hắn nữa, chỉ tổ chuốc thêm phiền phức vào người.

Belphegor thấy vậy thì chỉ lẳng lặng nhìn theo bóng Mammon đang xa dần rồi khuất hẳn đằng sau những bức tường khi anh rẽ theo một hướng khác. Hắn trầm ngâm giây lát, môi cũng tắt nụ cười. “Rõ ràng trông tên đó không được khỏe mà…. Hắn lại còn nói dối nữa cơ đấy, thật chẳng ra sao cả.” Hắn lẩm bẩm “Người đâu mà chẳng coi trọng sức khỏe gì cả, là thành viên chủ chốt của Varia mà như vậy đến lúc đổ bệnh thật thì phải làm sao cơ chứ?” Chán nản với cuộc nói chuyện vô ích vừa rồi, Belphegor cũng quay gót rời đi, hai tay lần này lại để ra sau đầu.

Trông thấy hắn đi thẳng như vậy, không hiểu sao trong lòng Mammon lại có chút hụt hẫng. Xem ra hắn ta cũng không còn nhớ nhỉ… Mammon lẩm bẩm trong đầu. Mà khoan, anh vừa mới nghĩ linh tinh gì thế này? Anh lắc mạnh đầu để xua tan suy nghĩ ấy. Đừng nói rằng anh đang mong chờ hắn chúc mừng sinh nhật mình chứ? Không, không thể nào, hẳn anh mê sảng thật rồi. Không thể nào có chuyện này được.

Anh càng bước đi nhanh hơn để nhanh chóng thoát khỏi mớ bòng bong này.

 

 

“Công việc hôm nay có vẻ ít hơn bình thường thì phải…”

Sau khi kiểm tra toàn bộ đống giấy tờ còn lại trong thư phòng trong tình trạng mệt phờ người, nhưng may là có vẻ cơn đau đầu hành hạ anh nãy giờ đã thuyên giảm, anh sắp xếp chúng gọn gàng thành từng chồng ngay ngắn để lên bàn rồi ngả ra sau ghế, băn khoăn nhìn ra ngoài. Anh là người duy nhất chưa xong việc ở Varia vì số lượng dồn vào nhiều hơn hẳn, “Mình nhớ hôm qua rõ ràng là còn khá nhiều, vậy mà sao giờ lại chỉ còn có từng này nhỉ? Không lẽ lại có trộm? Không thể nào, lâu đài Varia đâu phải nơi muốn vào muốn ra là được! Không lẽ lại có người làm giúp mình…”

Im lặng một lúc, anh chống tay, cười giễu cợt.

“À, chuyện đấy là không thể nào, mấy tên đó làm gì tốt bụng như vậy, mình tưởng bở rồi.” Anh quả quyết. Quả đúng là dù trời có sụp cũng không có chuyện bọn họ tự dưng lại hảo tâm chịu giải quyết hộ đống việc mà chỉ mới hôm qua vẫn còn chất cao như núi thật. Leviathan thì ngoài Xanxus hắn ta chẳng bao giờ nghe lời ai cả, dù có là lựa chọn cuối cùng để nhờ cũng không thèm. Lussuria, kẻ tạm coi là khá khẩm nhất thì cũng còn bận bịu chán với cái thứ “thời trang” của mình và tủ quần áo, coi như không tính. Fran, thằng nhóc đó thì dẹp luôn. Nó có giúp cho thì cũng chỉ kéo dài thời gian để làm thôi. Boss thì vô vọng rồi, có ai dám nhờ người đó việc gì đâu, toàn là đi sai người khác thôi mà. Squalo thì đến thời gian nghỉ ngơi hắn còn thiếu chứ đừng nói là thừa. Hết lo việc quản lý mọi việc trong Varia thay boss thì còn cả tá thứ việc khác hắn cần giải quyết, chẳng hạn việc sửa chữa lâu đài vì mấy vụ đánh nhau cỏn con của Fran và Belphegor – mà hắn cũng thường xuyên nổi khùng nên chẳng bao giờ lâu đài yên tĩnh được cả, góp phần không nhỏ là hai người đó. Hừm, dù sao vị phó chỉ huy bất đắc dĩ kiêm đội trưởng này thực sự rất nóng tính và nghiêm khắc, có vậy cũng không lạ lắm.

Nói đến Squalo anh mới chợt để ý, sao hôm nay lâu đài có vẻ yên lặng thế nhỉ? Bình thường giờ này là hai tên kia sẽ đánh nhau, và Squalo sẽ tức điên lên và liên tục hét đuổi theo, gây nên cảnh tượng hỗn loạn và vô cùng ồn ào trong lâu đài mà, hôm nay có vẻ là hơi yên lặng một cách khác thường rồi. Không có lấy bất kì tiếng động nào, kể cả là tiếng bước chân nữa.

“Lạ thật, yên ắng quá.” Anh nhìn lên chiếc đồng hồ treo tường kiểu cổ với những đường nét trang trí cầu kì và tỉ mẩn, “Đã một giờ chiều rồi mà vẫn như thế này… Không lẽ tất cả ra ngoài hết rồi sao?”

Đúng lúc này, cánh cửa gỗ của thư phòng khe khẽ mở ra, kèm theo đó là tiếng cửa mở kéo dài vang khắp căn phòng với vô số các kệ sách chất đầy những quyển sách dày cộp đang gần như chìm hoàn toàn trong bóng tối.

“Ai đấy?” Anh liếc nhìn về nơi phát ra tiếng động, cất tiếng hỏi.

“A.” Một cái đầu ếch xanh to bự với hai con mắt chiếm gần nửa cái đầu ló vào từ sau cửa, cùng một giọng ngạc nhiên “Tiền bối Mammon? Anh cũng ở đây à?”

“Fran?” Mammon không kìm nổi sự ngạc nhiên, thốt lên cái tên quen thuộc khi vừa thấp thoáng thấy bóng thiếu niên tóc xanh từ đôi mắt vốn thường được che phủ của mình “Sao mi lại ở đây?”

“Em mới phải hỏi anh đấy tiền bối.” Fran bước vào, “Sao anh lại ở đây?”

Mammon thở dài. “Ta làm việc, còn ngươi?”

“Oa, anh làm được trong cái căn phòng tối om như thế này cơ á? Vậy mà không bị cận thị, thần kì quá đi~” Không biết là cố tình hay thực sự có ý tốt, Fran cất lời khen ngợi anh khi nhìn thấy một khe hẹp có ánh sáng rọi vào trên cửa sổ – nơi duy nhất không bị tấm rèm che khuất rồi chuyển sang chồng giấy tờ trước mặt anh.

“Nói thế là có ý gì đây?” Anh thấy rõ độ mập mờ của câu nói nên ngay lập tức đáp lời bằng một câu hỏi khác, có ý tra hỏi cậu.

“Chẳng có ý gì đâu tiền bối à, chỉ là một lời khen thôi, anh đừng quan trọng hóa nó lên như thế.” Cậu giải thích.

“Vì là ngươi nên ta càng không tin.” Anh bắt đầu thở gấp gáp trở lại, mồ hôi túa ra nhiều hơn làm anh chợt cảm thấy nóng nực vì bộ đồ của mình. Anh bất giác tự đưa tay lên áp vào trán mình. Nó có vẻ nóng hơn bình thường. Kiểu mệt này không bình thường, không khéo anh bị ốm thật rồi. Chậc, không biết có phải do cái miệng của tên Belphegor thiêng thật không nữa mà lại thành thế này nữa. Anh rủa thầm hắn trong đầu không chút thương tiếc, dồn toàn bộ trách nhiệm vì việc mình bị thế này là do cái miệng của hắn mà thật ra anh đã bị trước cả khi gặp hắn buổi sáng.

Trong khi Mammon đang ngồi bất động ở gần khung cửa sổ đầy nắng thì Fran đã đi đến một kệ sách khác để tìm một quyển sách nào đó mà cậu cần.

“Để xem… nó ở đâu nhỉ..?” Fran ngó ngang ngó dọc, rồi reo lên sau vài phút tìm kiếm, kéo từ một cái kệ cuốn sách cuốn sách bìa cứng khá dày màu đen ra, “A, đây rồi.”

Cậu cầm lấy quyển sách, trở về bàn mà anh đang ngồi, kéo lấy chiếc ghế đối diện ra ngồi và phủi đi lớp bụi trên bìa. Xem ra đã từ lâu mà quyển này không được lấy ra đọc nhiều nên mới có bụi như vậy. Ngoài dòng chữ “VONGOLA” in nổi màu xám trên bìa thì bìa chẳng còn có thêm một họa tiết trang trí nào. Cậu mở sách ra và bắt đầu đọc, không chú ý gì tới anh.

“Rảnh rỗi thế này người như ngươi vào thư viện làm gì?” Anh ngước lên nhìn cậu “Mà những tên kia đi đâu hết cả rồi?”

“Em chịu, ăn xong hình như đội trưởng kéo cả lũ đi đâu rồi nhưng bảo em ở lại.” Cậu nhún vai, nói với một giọng thờ ơ, nhưng dường như đây không phải một câu nói thành thật. Mammon cũng nhận ra là rõ ràng Fran biết điều gì đó trong việc này nhưng không nói với anh, tuy thế anh cũng chẳng còn hơi sức để tiếp tục bận tâm nữa. Để không tiếp tục phí hoài thêm thời gian, anh cũng quyết định đi lấy sách để đọc, coi như giết thời gian trong lúc rảnh rỗi. Nhưng khi vừa đứng lên, anh đột nhiên cảm thấy choáng váng đầu óc, một cơn đau nhói lên trong đầu khiến anh không thể tiếp tục đứng vững được nữa đến mức anh suýt ngã khuỵu xuống sàn nhà lạnh ngắt, nhưng anh đã kịp bám lấy thành ghế để trụ vững. Tuy nhiên, chiếc ghế đã bị xê dịch tạo nên một tiếng động, và dĩ nhiên điều này khiến Fran lập tức chú ý, ngưng lại việc đọc sách mà vội ngẩng lên nhìn vị tiền bối đang hành động kì lạ trước mắt.

“Tiền bối?”

Cậu hỏi với con mắt ngạc nhiên. “Anh không sao chứ?”

“Ta…không sao.” Anh nói đứt quãng. Lại thêm một lời nói dối nữa. Rõ là anh đã khá mệt nhưng vẫn nhất quyết không chịu thừa nhận và để cho ai biết mà cứ giữ cho một mình mình, thực có phần cứng đầu. Tình hình này, không chừng xem sách cũng khó hơn rồi.

Khi đỡ hơn, anh đành từ bỏ ý định, chuẩn bị rời đi thì như sực nhớ ra điều gì, anh lập tức quay lại.

“Này Fran.”

“Dạ?”

“Mi có thấy ai vào thư phòng tối qua không?” Anh dò hỏi.

“Em cũng chẳng để ý lắm, nhưng tối rồi thì vào thư phòng làm gì cho mệt?” Fran lập tức phủ nhận, “Mà sao tự dưng anh hỏi vậy?”

“Không có gì nhiều, ta chỉ tò mò thôi.” Mammon lắc đầu, thở hắt ra. Thế thì đống giấy tờ anh làm dở hôm qua đi đâu cả rồi?

“À mà khoan, hình như là có ai đó vào thì phải.” Fran thử lục lọi trí nhớ, “Tối quá nên em không nhìn rõ, nhưng hình như hắn còn bê theo đống gì nữa ấy, giống thế này này, như cao hơn.” Cậu chỉ vào chồng giấy được anh xếp lại sau khi hoàn thành.

“Trông kẻ đó…. có giống ai trong Varia không?” Câu hỏi của anh tựa hồ như đang có chút trông chờ vào điều gì đó, nhưng không quên đi sự hồ nghi trong lòng mình.

“Em không rõ nữa… nhưng mà…” Cụm từ “nhưng mà” được cậu nói nhỏ hết mức, lấp lửng đoạn sau khiến anh chỉ còn nghe được vế đầu. Hơi thất vọng, nhưng anh cũng im bặt không nói gì thêm.

“Thế hả?” Anh trả lời ,“Fran, giúp ta bê bớt đống này đi.”

“Ế, sao tự dưng em lại phải—“

“Ta lớn tuổi hơn ngươi đấy, đừng có mà lèo nhèo. Một mình ta sao bê hết chúng được.”

“Tiền bối, anh quá đáng quá đi. Đúng là lạm dụng chức quyền mà.”

“Chức quyền gì ở đây chứ? Nhanh lên.”

“Vâng vâng, em làm đây.”

Hai người cứ thế mà đi khỏi thư phòng cùng từng bước chân nặng nề của anh. Trong chốc lát, nơi này lại yên bình như mọi khi.

 

 

Vừa tới được phòng làm việc của boss, anh để đống giấy tờ lên một góc bàn rồi ngồi thụp xuống bộ salon đầy mệt mỏi ngay khi Fran rời đi chưa được bao lâu.

“Mệt quá…” Anh rên rỉ. Khi nhìn qua chiếc bàn trước mặt, anh chợt để ý thấy một vật hình chữ nhật trắng tinh đang yên vị trên đó. Tò mò, anh cầm lên xem thử xem đó là thứ gì. Một phong thư còn mới nguyên chưa được mở ra lấy chút nào. Anh chắc mẩm là thư của boss, cho tới khi nheo mắt lại nhìn và để ý thấy chữ “R” cầu vồng nhỏ ở góc thư – một kí hiệu đặc biệt mà chỉ có các Arcobaleno là biết.

“Chắc là từ Vongola gửi sang nên boss mới….. khoan đã, chữ R này là….”

Tuy còn nghi hoặc, nhưng anh vẫn quyết định xé chiếc phong bì ra đọc thử để kiểm chứng sự nghi ngờ về chủ nhân thật sự của nó. Quả nhiên, không ngoài dự đoán, bên trong thư có ghi là từ Reborn – tay sát thủ mạnh nhất thế giới và từng là một Arcobaleno, hiện đang làm việc cho nhà Vongola từ đời Vongola Nono.

“Từ Reborn? Có chuyện gì hay sao mà tự dưng hắn lại gửi thư cơ chứ?” Anh thử xem nội dung lá thư, dù có hơi gặp chút trở ngại khi đôi mắt hơi mờ đi vì bị ốm.

Nội dung ghi ngắn gọn là một cuộc gặp mặt nhỏ dành cho Arcobaleno ở khu rừng gần đây vào lúc mười giờ sáng ngày hai tháng bảy, tức hôm nay.

Vốn anh không có ý tham gia, nhưng nghĩ đến chuyện giờ đây lời nguyền đã được hóa giải, Reborn lại có thể gây khó dễ cho mình hơn chỉ vì không chịu lộ mặt, anh càng thấy khó chịu hơn là chịu tới đó nên cũng đành xuôi theo dòng nước. Đằng nào đến cũng chẳng mất gì... “Mười giờ?” Anh lại nhìn vào chiếc đồng hồ treo tường “Chỉ còn mười lăm phút nữa, đi luôn mới kịp.”

Hơi loạng choạng, anh đứng dậy và rời phòng thêm lần nữa.

 

 

“Đã lâu không gặp mọi người rồi kora.” Colonnello hào hứng chào tất cả những người đang có mặt tập trung tại đây theo yêu cầu của Reborn với nụ cười mỉm.

“Lần cuối cùng chúng ta gặp nhau là khi chúng ta được hóa giải Lời nguyền cầu vồng phải không? Đã hơn mười năm rồi còn gì nữa, thật lâu quá mà.” Fong gật đầu, hai tay áo lồng vào nhau chào “Dạo này tất cả vẫn khỏe chứ?”

“Ta vẫn bình thường, nhưng dạo này những nghiên cứu của ta hình như có một số vấn đề trục trặc.” Verde phân bua, ôm lấy cái laptop như một vật bất li thân loay hoay đánh máy bằng một tay, tay còn lại thì làm giá đỡ.

“Nếu vậy thì thật không hay. Chú đã giải quyết được chưa ạ?” Uni tỏ vẻ quan tâm, hỏi han tới nhà khoa học vẫn đang còn chúi mũi vào với công việc một cách ân cần.

“Ờ, cũng chỉ mới vừa hôm qua, ta phải thức khá muộn nên giờ hơi mệt.” Verde đáp lại cho có.

“Vẫn bất lịch sự như ngày nào, Verde.” Reborn khoanh tay, lườm mắt sắc lạnh về phía Verde tỏ ý không hài lòng trước hành động khiếm nhã vừa rồi với cô bé Uni, “Mi không thể niềm nở hơn chút nào à?”

“Hắn ta là vậy đấy, bộ mi không biết hay sao hả Reborn?” Skull khinh khỉnh nhìn về phía Reborn khi vừa tháo chiếc mũ bảo hiểm ra. Ngay lập tức, cả ngàn con dao vô hình bay tới tấp tới Skull và găm lên người hắn không thương tiếc từ phía Reborn khi câu nói vừa dứt.

“Cẩn thận cái miệng ngươi, Skull. Bằng không…” Reborn giơ khẩu súng ngắn lên đầy đe dọa, đẩy đẩy chiếc mũ trên đầu mình. Sát khí nồng nặc tỏa ra từ anh, tới mức Skull còn cảm thấy rùng mình mà bất giác lùi ra xa. Hắn cảm thấy sởn gai ốc, vội vội vàng vàng xin lỗi.

“L-làm ơn tha lỗi cho em thưa tiền bối Reborn! Em lỡ lời!!”

“Hừm.” Anh phớt lờ hắn, chuyển sang Colonnello “Phải rồi Colonnello, cuộc sống hôn nhân với Lal dạo này thế nào?”

“Re-Reborn!” Colonnello giật mình đỏ mặt.

“Ồ, vậy là cậu đã kết hôn rồi sao?” Fong bất ngờ, “Chúc mừng nhé!”

“Cảm-cảm ơn cậu.” Colonnello gãi đầu xấu hổ.

“Rồi sao, tận hưởng cảm giác ngọt ngào sau hôn nhân nhiều quá nên hồn vía bay mất rồi hả?” Verde nhếch mép cười chế giễu, “Hay sao mà cứ nói lắp bắp như thế?”

“Không phải là như thế!!” Anh cố biện hộ, mặt càng lúc càng đỏ hơn.

Tương tự lúc này, có một kẻ im hơi lặng tiếng nãy giờ mặt cũng đang dần đỏ lựng như cà chua, trong người càng lúc càng khó chịu, nhiệt độ cơ thể tăng cao tưởng như sắp bốc hơi hòa vào với không khí trong lành đang đứng nép đằng sau một gốc cây không thèm quan tâm tới cuộc trò chuyện của các Arcobaleno khác.

“Này Viper.” Reborn là người đầu tiên để ý, tiến lại gần tới chỗ anh đang đứng với vẻ ngạc nhiên “Ngươi sao thế? Cứ đứng đây mãi làm gì mà không ra cùng những người khác đi?”

“Ta không thích.” Anh ngay lập tức từ chối “Để ta yên đi.”

“Thái độ kiểu này… ngươi đang giấu giếm chuyện gì à?” Đôi mắt tinh tường của Reborn ngay lập tức nhận ra sự khác thường của anh, “Sắc mặt ngươi có vẻ tệ quá đấy.”

“Ta đã bảo là mặc kệ ta, ngươi không nghe thấy hả?” Anh gắt lên.

“Kiểu này… quả nhiên ta đoán không sai.” Reborn nói, “Ngươi đang mệt phải không?”

Trúng tim đen. Mammon trong một chốc đã định im lặng cho qua chuyện, nhưng với trực giác của một sát thủ, Reborn chắc chắn sẽ nghi ngờ mà hỏi dồn nhiều thêm. Anh đã đủ chán nản với cuộc gặp này lắm rồi, có thể tránh được gì thì tránh. Bởi vậy nên lời đáp của anh cũng chỉ cụt lủn, lạnh lùng như thái độ của chính anh để cảnh cáo Reborn đừng cố chõ mũi vào nữa vì điều đó với anh không cần thiết. “Không liên quan tới ngươi.”

“Mệt thế sao ngươi không về đi?”

Trước vẻ mặt nghi ngại của hắn, Mammon chỉ quay mặt đi không để tâm, “Kệ ta.” 

“Cứng đầu quá đấy.”

“Thế thì sao chứ?”

Màn đối thoại siêu ngắn gọn của cả hai kết thúc bằng câu hỏi của anh trong vài giây đối đáp liên tiếp. Chán nản vì sự bảo thủ của anh, Reborn cũng đành mặc kệ. Nhưng anh chưa vội vàng rời đi, mà vẫn còn nán lại thêm chút xíu nữa.

“Sao ngươi còn đứng đây?”

“Chiều nay bốn giờ, tại nhà chính. Nhớ đến đấy.”

Nói xong anh trở lại tiếp tục với cuộc trò chuyện của những người khác đang xoay quanh về vợ chồng Colonnello và Lal Mirch.

“Bốn giờ? Nhà chính?” Anh nhẩm lại từ ngữ trong câu nói của Reborn khi trước, trong lòng không khỏi thắc mắc “Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì đây chứ?”

Tạm dẹp chúng qua một bên, sau một hồi đứng yên để bớt mệt, anh liền tham gia cùng Reborn để tránh gây thắc mắc khi mình vắng mặt vì lẻn về trước mà không nói lời nào, dù anh không hề hào hứng và hàu như chẳng nói câu nào cả.

Khi kiểm tra đồng hồ thì đã là ba giờ năm mươi phút nên anh bay tới nhà chính của Vongola luôn, dù sức mạnh đang không ổn định nên cứ bay lúc cao lúc thấp liên tục. Lý do tại sao lại chọn nơi này thì anh cũng chịu, Reborn đã nói thì đành phải đến thôi, không thể phàn nàn

Nhưng cũng còn đỡ khi anh không phải tốn nhiều thời gian để tới đó.

 

 

“Chúc mừng sinh nhật!!!!”

Vừa bước vào đại sảnh, hàng loạt tiếng nổ vang lên bên tai anh từ những cây pháo giấy kèm tiếng hô đồng thanh của những người đang có mặt tại đây. Những mẩu giấy vuông vắn đầy màu sắc bắn ra, bay lơ lửng trong không khí, an tọa trên chiếc mũ của anh. Cả căn phòng làm anh choáng ngợp với sự lộng lẫy từ muôn vàn ánh đèn lung linh được trang trí rực rỡ. Và hơn hết, đang có rất, rất nhiều người đứng ở đây, bao gồm cả Varia và phía Vongola Decimo, không rõ là vì sao mà lại tụ họp đông đủ như thế này.

Anh sững sờ tới quên đi cả cơn đau, hóa đá không nói lên lời.

“Cái này…. là…..” Anh lắp bắp từng câu từng chữ khi đã kịp bình tĩnh trở lại.

“Tiệc mừng sinh nhật ngươi đấy Viper.” Reborn từ sau bước đến giải thích, nở nụ cười nhàn nhạt nhìn mọi người. Anh vội nhìn theo, và đập vào mắt anh là tấm băng rôn treo cao với dòng chữ nổi bật “Chúc mừng sinh nhật Mammon!”. Bất ngờ, vui mừng hay thế nào đây, anh không biết diễn tả cảm xúc ấy như thế nào.

“Voiiiii Mammon!” Squalo nói lớn “Đây là tiệc sinh nhật chúng ta tổ chức cho ngươi đấy, cố mà vui đi!”

“Sao mà mọi người biết được đây là sinh nhật tôi?” Anh mơ hồ hỏi, như không tin vào mắt mình dù đã chứng kiến rõ mọi thứ và chúng là sự thật.

“Nhờ một nguồn tin mà chúng tôi mới biết được đấy.” Tsunayoshi – Đệ thập của nhà Vongola tiến đến, mỉm cười vui vẻ “Vì biết hơi muộn nên chúng tôi chuẩn bị không được hoàn hảo cho lắm, nhưng mong anh sẽ tận hưởng niềm vui trong bữa tiệc nhé!”

“Mammon, sinh nhật vui vẻ!” Lussuria và Leviathan chúc mừng cho anh.

“Dù ta không muốn…. nhưng vì đây là lời mời của Đệ thập nên….” Gokudera ngập ngừng “…chúc mừng sinh nhật ngươi.”

“Thôi thôi Gokudera, vui vẻ lên đi nào.” Yamamoto khoác vai Gokudera cười tươi tắn, nhìn về phía anh “Chúc mừng sinh nhật nhé!”

“Đây là quà của tôi, mong cậu sẽ nhận.” Lambo chìa ra một hộp quà nhỏ “Chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu, Mammon.”

“Tiền bối Mammon, mừng sinh nhật. Anh lớn thêm rồi nên mau cao thêm đi nhé~” Kế đến là Fran.

“Mammon, chúc mừng sinh nhật!”

“Mammon, chúc mừng…..”

“Chúc mừng……”

“Ch…ú…c….mừ…n…g….”

Tai anh tự dưng ù đi khi có rất nhiều lời nói đột ngột ập đến. Mắt anh như hoa đi, mọi sự vật giờ đây cứ lờ mờ không còn nhìn thấy rõ ràng được để phân biệt nổi. Đầu óc càng lúc càng thêm quay cuồng như bị chuốc rượu tới say mèn, chân bắt đầu run run, không còn giữ nổi thăng bằng nữa và….

“MAMMON!!!!”

__0.0__

“Ư…”

Anh choàng tỉnh khỏi giấc ngủ, hai mắt mở to, người mồ hôi nhễ nhại.

“Đây là… đâu?” Anh nhìn quanh. Hình như anh đang ở trong một căn phòng nào đó mà không phải phòng của anh, và anh thì đang nằm trên giường. Anh không còn có thể nhớ được chuyện gì từ sau khi vừa bước vào đại sảnh nhà chính nữa cả, một chút cũng không. Cảm giác như là vừa bị tẩy não vậy. Khi anh vừa cố để ngồi dậy thì cả người không còn chút sức lực nào nữa, nên chỉ có thể nằm bẹp trên giường kể cả khi không biết đây là đâu nữa.

“Đừng có cố ngồi dậy nữa, ngươi không còn đủ sức nữa đâu.”

“Bel….phegor?” Anh thì thào, mơ hồ nghe được giọng nói của người quen mà đoán thử khi không thể nhìn rõ.

“Ushishishi, ta biết ngay ngươi bị ốm mà.” Belphegor cười khúc khích, “Ai bảo ngươi cứ thích gắng gượng quá cơ, để rồi bị ngất giữa bữa tiệc cơ chứ!”

“Ta bị ngất sao?” Anh bất ngờ.

“Ta đã phải bế ngươi vào tạm một phòng ở đây khi vừa đến đấy.” Belphegor kể lể, nhưng hình như trong giọng chẳng hề cảm thấy phiền hà chút nào hết, “Ngươi có biết là ngươi nặng lắm không?”

“Ngươi muốn ta đập chết ngươi sau khi khỏi bệnh không?” Anh đột nhiên nghiêm giọng.

“Những người khác lo cho ngươi lắm đấy, đột nhiên bị vậy ai chẳng lo.” Hắn tảng lờ câu đe dọa sát khi u ám của anh.

“Ta ngủ bao lâu rồi?” Anh hỏi.

“Giờ là bảy giờ tối rồi, không ngờ mi ngủ cũng khiếp thật đấy.” Hắn tiếp tục châm chọc.

“Không nghe ta nói gì trước đó sao?” Anh cáu bẳn, “Mà ngươi đến muộn là vì sao thế?”

“Ta có việc thôi.” Hắn giải thích ngắn gọn.

“Có việc? Nhưng ta nhớ ngươi làm xong hôm kia rồi mà?” Anh nhớ lại, cảm thấy điểm bất thường trong lời nói của hắn, rồi chợt nhớ đến đống việc còn lại của mình và kẻ mà Fran thấy, “Không lẽ… người lấy đống giấy tờ của ta mà Fran thấy là….”

“Chậc, lộ rồi.” Hắn vội quay mặt đi chỗ khác để che giấu khuôn mặt đang dần ửng đỏ vì xấu hổ của mình khi bị anh phát giác được hành động lén lút của mình.

“…..” Anh trầm ngâm, “Vậy ra là ngươi sao?”

“Chỉ là ta sợ ngươi làm việc kiệt sức rồi lăn ra ốm thật thì cả Varia lại loạn thêm vì ngươi thôi, phiền lắm!” Hắn lấp liếm mục đích thật sự của mình bằng một câu nói dối dở tệ “Mà, xem ra vô ích khi ngươi bị ốm như thế này rồi!”

“Cảm ơn ngươi, Belphegor.”

Anh cười nhẹ, nhìn Belphegor đang bối rối đứng ở góc tường với thái độ biết ơn hiếm thấy ở một Mammon vốn rất cao ngạo. Không biết có phải vì hôm nay anh đang mệt hay không, nhưng với hắn mà nói, lời cảm ơn của anh đã là món quà quý giá rồi. Một niềm vui sướng nhen nhóm trong lòng hắn một cách vô thức, bập bùng như một ngọn lửa sáng rực lạ thường, làm hắn chợt cảm thấy rạo rực, lâng lâng như trên mây.

Được một lúc, anh hồi sức và ngồi dậy được, dù còn hơi khó khăn. Sau khi kịp trở về thực tại, anh lôi ra trong túi một hộp quà nhỏ được bọc gói đẹp đẽ và cẩn thận và ném về phía anh, trong khi vẫn không dám đối diện mà cứ lảng đi nơi khác. Anh bắt lấy hộp quà đang nằm lọt thỏm trong lòng bàn tay, nhìn tò mò.

“Đây là…”

“Quà của ta.” Hắn lí nhí, “Những người khác tặng truớc thì để ở dưới tầng một rồi, ta đến muộn nên giờ…. mới tặng ngươi được.”

“Ngươi tặng ta hả?” Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào món quà.

Hắn gật gật đầu mình một cách vụng về.

“Ta mở được chứ?”

Lại gật đầu y chang trước không sai lấy một li.

Anh nhẹ nhàng tháo ruy băng, rồi xé đi lớp giấy bọc bên ngoài. Từng hành động như vậy càng khiến tim hắn đập nhanh và rõ ràng hơn. Hắn đang hồi hộp chờ đợi anh mở nó ra. Đến chiếc hộp, anh từ từ mở nắp hộp ra, và bên trong là…..

… một chiếc nhẫn kim cương tuyệt đẹp được chạm trổ tinh xảo đang ở ngay chính giữa hộp, hướng về phía anh.

“Cái này là… nhẫn sao?”

“Mi…. thích nó chứ?”

Hắn ngập ngừng, tim đập càng thêm nhanh hơn, chờ đợi câu trả lời của anh.

“Không phải tiền.”

Một câu trả lời không thể phũ hơn của anh làm hắn cảm thấy vô cùng hụt hẫng, ỉu xìu như thể bánh bao nhúng nước.

“Nhưng…” Anh tiếp lời, tiếp thêm hi vọng cho hắn, “…. ta nghĩ ta sẽ nhận nó.”

Gương mặt anh cũng thoáng ửng lên, cùng với niềm vui sướng khôn cùng vì anh đã chấp nhận chiếc nhẫn của hắn.

“Này, ngươi đỏ mặt đấy à?” Hắn lén nhìn về phía anh.

“Ai đỏ mặt chứ, chỉ là vì ta đang ốm nên mới vậy thôi.” Anh lập tức chối luôn, nhất quyết không chịu thừa nhận rằng thực chất mình cũng đã có hơi… rung động với món quà đặc biệt không tưởng từ vị hoàng tử cắt rạch này.

“Này, Ma-Mammon.” Hắn gọi.

“Sao?”

“Ta muốn hỏi ngươi một chuyện.” Hắn cuối cùng cũng có đủ can đảm để có thể ngẩng lên nhìn và đối mặt với anh không còn chần chừ thêm nữa “Ngươi có đồ,ng ý…. ở bên ta không?”

“Đây là một lời tỏ tình hả?” Anh nghiêng người.

“Ngươi muốn coi nó thế nào cũng được.” Belphegor quả quyết, “Cái ta cần là câu trả lời của ngươi!”

Cả hai lặng yên cùng nhìn nhau.

“Ngươi… có đồng ý không?”

Mammon đột ngột quay đi, nhưng trên môi nở nụ cười bí ẩn.

“Ngươi có chắc là đủ tiền không đây?”

“Hả?” Hắn ngớ người không hiểu anh đang nói gì.

“Cái giá để ở bên ta là rất đắt đấy, ngươi có chắc ngươi trả nổi không?” Anh nói đầy ẩn ý, “Nếu ngươi có thể thì nắm lấy tay ta đi.”

Hắn không thể nói nên lời niềm vui sướng tột cùng này, vội vàng chạy tới nắm chặt lấy bàn tay đang chìa ra trước mặt của anh và ôm chặt anh vào lòng, như sợ để tuột mất báu vật của cuộc đời mình.

“Hợp đồng gia hạn là cả cuộc đời nhé, ngươi nhớ đấy.” Anh nói.

“Ta nhớ rồi, ta chắc chắn sẽ trả hết.” Hắn nói trong hạnh phúc, ghé vào tai anh và thì thầm thật ngọt ngào ,“Ti amo, il mio angelo.*”

Hắn nhẹ buông anh ra, và đặt lên bờ môi mềm mại của anh một nụ hôn dịu dàng nhưng ngập tràn hạnh phúc.

“Buon compleanno, Mammon!**”

**Fine.**

 

 

(*): “Ti amo, il mio angelo.”: Tôi yêu em, thiên thần của tôi.

(**): “Buon compleanno, Mammon!”: Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Mammon!


End file.
